La neige pleure
by M2 and M5
Summary: Pas facile, le résumé... Zabuza se réveille dans une grotte, amnésique. Il ne se rappelle que de son propre nom et... de cette voix si douce dans sa tête.
1. Prologue

**Auteur** : Marieke5 (pour le prologue. Pour les chapitres, on alterne Mélusine2 et moi.)

**Origine** : Naruto

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages, enfin, surtout Zabuza et Haku, sont à Masashi Kishimoto. Les autres, ils ne lui appartiennent sans doute pas.

**Genre** : Humm… Angst, et puis… rah, je sais pas, vous verrez bien, ou alors Mélusine2 saura vous le dire.

**Blabla** : Bon, c'est moi, Marieke5, qui lance l'offensive. Je n'avais pas prévu d'écrire cette histoire, mais Mélusine2 a tellement insisté… Tout ça parce que dans Yuki ni chi (à venir sur mon compte individuel), j'ai "ressuscité" Haku et pas Zabuza…

Même si c'est moi qui commence, la majorité des idées sont de Mélusine2.

Bon, c'est court. Mais c'est normal hein, c'est que le prologue !

**LA NEIGE PLEURE**

Il peut penser, sa tête fonctionne. Du moins, son cerveau fonctionne. Mais son corps, est-il seulement encore en vie ? Ses oreilles, oui. Il entend… le ressac ? C'est le bruit du ressac ? Oui, mais il y a comme un écho inhabituel…

Ah ! Son corps est toujours vivant, c'est confirmé. Mais dans ces conditions, il aurait peut-être mieux valu pour lui qu'il soit mort. Il n'a jamais autant souffert de toute sa vie. Quoique… Finalement, que sait-il de sa vie ?

Il tente de bouger, mais abandonne rapidement. Ses jambes semblent en bon état, mais ses deux bras et son dos lui semblent réduits en bouillie. Comment a-t-il bien pu se retrouver dans cet état ?

Au bout d'un long moment, il se décide enfin à ouvrir les yeux pour voir où il se trouve. Il fait sombre. Sur sa gauche cependant, en tournant légèrement la tête, il peut voir le ciel. Une grotte ? Sans doute.

En tout cas, c'est bien le ressac qu'il entend. La marée est haute et ses sandales sont trempées. Mince, comment va-t-il se sortir de là ? Il ne peut pas bouger le petit doigt, à peine tourner la tête… Il ne sait pas combien de temps il a passé dans cette grotte, inconscient, et ne veut pas le savoir. Ce qu'il veut, c'est se lever et sortir. Il doit trouver quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui va l'attendre s'il n'arrive pas très vite.

Mais qui ?

Il se sent… triste ? Pourquoi ? L'air est froid autour de lui, à cause de l'eau et de la pierre qui l'entourent. Une goutte de chaleur sous son œil. Une larme ? Pourquoi…

"Pourquoi tu pleures ?"

Cette voix rauque, c'est la sienne. Il peut parler. Il est seul, mais ce n'est pas à lui qu'il parle. A qui ? Quelqu'un qui lui manque. Mais qui ? Pourquoi ? Il ne sait pas…

Un bruit à gauche. DES bruits à gauche. Un homme ? Oui. Il s'approche, prudent. Le corps à ses pieds bouge, il respire. Ce n'est pas un cadavre. Pas encore.

"Hey, vieux ! T'es mort ?"

L'homme est inquiet. Il touche le corps. L'autre ouvre les yeux qu'il avait refermés. Il le regarde.

"Non, t'es pas mort. Mais t'es qui ? T'es dans un état, bon sang… Comment tu t'appelles ?"

"Je m'appelle… Zabuza ?"

Oui, c'est bien ça. C'est son nom.

Il continue.

"Et je ne sais pas qui je suis."

xxxxx

Fin du prologue.

Vivement la suite

Edit : C'est la seconde fois que je poste ce chapitre. Mais je me suis rendue compte que j'avais fait une grosse boulette dans la première version : j'ai commencé à l'imparfait pour finir au présent. Je pouvais pas laisser ça comme ça !


	2. Chapitre 1

**Auteur** : Mélusine2

**Origine** : Naruto

**Disclaimer** : Zabuza et beaucoup d'autres sont à Masashi Kishimoto. Les personnages que vous ne connaissez pas sont de nous

**Genre** : (Je te laisse la main, M2) (M2: Merci) Bon on va dire... Drama pour ce chapitre. (et meme un peu plus)

**Rating** : On change, on passe à… T ? Quelque chose dans ce genre là.

**Blabla** : Allo, ici M5 qui vous parle. Je me trouve actuellement en compagnie de l'auteur de ce chapitre, j'ai nommé M2. Ma chère Mélusine2, je vous laisse la parole.

M2: Merci M5. Et oui voici le premier chapitre de notre Deuxième fic mais la première a avoir un prologue et un chapitre entier! Bien sur je suis l'instigatrice de tout ça, e tla majorité des idées sont à moi et ... tomate dans la gueule ok j'ai compris, j'arrete de fumer les fleurs. Bref tout ça pour dire que nous alternerons l'écriture des chapitres.

Ah et puis surtout attention! La fin de ce chapitre peut choquer certains lecteurs sensibles. Voilà vous etes prévenu.

**I – LA NEIGE PLEURE**

"Je m'appelle... Zabuza?"

C'était sorti naturellement, la seule chose qui avait percé le mur blanc de son esprit. Mais cette voix qui l'avait prononcé dans sa tête, ce n'était pas la sienne. C'était la voix la plus douce qu'il ait jamais entendu. Oui, malgré ce trou noir dans sa tête, il était sur d'une chose: cette voix était le plus beau son du monde.

L'homme s'était gratté la tête en silence puis l'avait relevé à grand peine, le soutenant sur ses épaules.

"Oh bah mon gars... On va te trouver de quoi te soigner déjà hein!"

Les mouvements forcés sur ses muscles déchirés provoquèrent une douleur telle que l'amnésique sombra aussitot dans l'inconscience. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il entendait le bruit des vagues accompagnés par des cris de mouettes. Une légère brise caressait ses joues et cela lui fit une impression étrange, comme si ça n'était pas arrivé depuis des siècles. Les rayons du soleil passaient à travers les rainures des planches servant de mur à ce qu'il identifia comme un cabanon. Il y régnait une très forte odeur de poisson et d'ether.

Quand il voulu bouger, Zabuza se rendit compte que ses deux bras étaient pris dans des attelles sommaires, et que tout son torse était bandé. Perçant le brouillard confus de ses pensées ankylosées, il pris conscience d'être allongé sur le ventre et le moindre bandage de muscle dorsal lui vrillait le corps entier. Brièvement, un sentiment de panique face à une telle position de faiblesse le traversa, aussitôt remplacé par une immense lassitude. Il referma les yeux. Quand le pêcheur pénétra à nouveau dans sa demeure, son panier rempli de crustacé et de coquillage, et qu'il se pencha sur l'homme qu'il avait recueillit, il s'étonna de voir des larmes glisser des paupières closes d'un être au visage si dur.

Zabuza n'avait pas ouvert les yeux pendant presqu'une semaine. Le pêcheur réussissait tant bien que mal à lui faire avaler des aliments liquides comme il l'aurait fait avec une oie à gaver. C'est une fin d'après-midi, alors qu'il revenait de la criée qu'il trouva son malade assis en tailleur au milieu de la pièce, ses bras cassés posés sur ses cuisses et le regard rivé sur l'ouverture du cabanon.

"Oh bah mon gars, t'es réveillé! J'commençais à me faire du mauvais sang tu sais?"

Avec un sourire soulagé, il posa sa caisse de moules dans un coin de l'unique pièce et s'attela à cuisiner un splendide homard. Telle une statue de cire, Zabuza n'avait pas bougé d'un cil. Quand il laissa échapper un râle rauque, le pêcheur sursauta. Il se retourna, prêt à courir à l'aide de son malade mais l'homme n'avait pas chanceler. Il avait simplement entrouvert la bouche, et c'était sa respiration qui faisait ce bruit d'agonie. Le vieil homme s'arrêta quelques instants devant cet étrange spectacle. Le silence retomba sur le cabanon. Les yeux du pêcheur se permirent alors ce qu'ils s'étaient refusés depuis une semaine et détaillèrent l'homme assis au centre de la pièce.

Il était grand. Et imposant! A bien y regarder, il toucherait sans peine le plafond une fois debout. Sous les bandages, aucune blessures navait dû se rouvrir car ils étaient aussi immaculés que lorsqu'il els avait changé le matin meme. Chaque muscle était clairement visible, mais aucun soubresaut ne les agitait. Le mouvement de la poitrine pour faire passer l'air était presqu'imperceptible. Pourtant, au bruit que cette respiration faisait, il semblait au vieillard entendre le ramonage d'une cheminée particulièrement encrassée. Ses yeux remontèrent le long de la gorge dénudée et puissante, suivant le chemin laborieux de l'expiration jusqu'aux lèvres entrouvertes. Les traits étaient durs, taillés au burin, et les yeux étaient surmontés de sourcils quasi-inexistants. Le vieux pêcheur était comme hypnotisé par cette silouhette. Il y avait quelque chose de fascinant et d'effrayant dans ce profil immobile. Et ce râle qui s'en échappait, se mêlant à celui des vagues se fracassant au pied des falaises ajoutait à cette étrange atmosphère.

Soudain, un long frisson parcourut son échine. Les yeux noirs de Zabuza avaient tourné dans leurs orbites et le fixaient à présent de façon indéchiffrable.

"Tu... Tu dois avoir faim n'est-ce pas? J'ai... j'ai fait du homard. Tu verras c'est délicieux."

Zabuza referma la bouche et acquiesça à peine. L'hypnotique râle éteint, le pêcheur ressentit un grand soulagement et retourna à sa casserole, se retenant de s'ébrouer pour faire partir les désagréables frissons de son dos. Quelques minutes plus tard, il posa un bol devant son compagnon et se mit à manger. Il ne put s'empecher d'ouvrir de grands yeux en voyant le blessé se servir de ses bras sans sembler éprouver le moindre désagrément. Un long silence ponctué de peu ragoutants bruits de mastication s'installa.

"Au fait, je m'appelle Ichirô. Je te l'ai déjà dit mais tu étais tellement dans les vappes que tu ne dois pas t'en souvenir hahahaha!"

- Pourquoi vous m'avez recueilli?

La question prit de cours le pêcheur qui cessa de rire et fixa le blessé.

"Et bien... J'allais pas te laisser là-bas quand meme. Tu te serais fait mangé par des charognards vu ton état. Avoue que c'est pas extra comme mort hein?"

-Peut-etre...

Le silence retomba, mais moins pesant que précédemment.

"Alors comme ça... Tu ne te souviens plus de rien?"

-Non.

-Rien de rien de rien?

- Rien de rien.

- Oh bah mon gars...

Le repas se termina en silence. Alors qu'Ichirô reprenait ses occupations du soir, à savoir, réparer ses filets et nettoyer ses hameçons, Zabuza avait repris sa contemplation silencieuse de l'entrée du cabanon. Pendant plus d'une heure, il regarda le soleil embraser lentement la pièce, s'aveuglant sans un frémissement quand il passa devant la porte avant de disparaitre dans la mer au large. Une quart de lune prit lentement la place de l'astre solaire dans le ciel, et voyant que Zabuza ne bougeait pas, Ichirô alla se coucher. Quand il se réveilla, il trouva le brun endormi dans la meme position que la veille. Il eut un élan de tendresse pour ce jeune homme dont les traits semblaient s'être apaisés. Lui qui n'avait jamais connu le bonheur d'avoir une famille, il lui semblait presque que cet inconnu qui prenait tant de place dans son petit cabanon soit presque devenu comme un fils. Cette impression s'accentua lorsque le dormeur ouvrit les yeux et qu'après un frugal petit déjeuner, Ichirô dépose sur ses genoux un petit paquet de vêtements.

"C'est ce que tu portais quand je t'ai trouvé. Je les ai rapiécé comme j'ai pu et nettoyé. Ca t'aidera peut-etre à retrouver la mémoire."

Un sourire paternel ourla les lèvres du vieux pêcheur devant l'air un peu perdu de Zabuza. Il se leva, s'équipa pour sa longue journée de travail et, avant de partir, passa une main dans les cheveux bruns ébouriffés de son protégé.

"A ce soir mon gars!"

Baigné dans le soleil éclatant, Ichirô descendit le long de la falaise jusqu'à son petit bâteau. Jamais il ne pêcha de poisson aussi gros que ce jour là.

Zabuza était resté seul devant ce paquet. Il l'avait défait, étalant au sol les étranges vêtements qu'il contenait. Après de longues heures d'hésitations silencieuses, il commença à s'en vêtir. Il resta dubitatif devant une longue bande de tissu sur laquelle était fixé une plaque métallique brisée. Il essaya d'abord de s'en ceinturer le ventre, puis le front. La sensation était étrange. Il fit pivota le bandeau sur sa tête et il se sentit mieux. Il manquait quelque chose pourtant.

A la fin de la criée, Ichirô passa chez le forgeron pour faire aiguiser son plus grand couteau puis chez le boucher. Ce soir il ferait un bon repas avec Zabuza. Grace à cette journée, il allait pouvoir acheter quelques planches et construire une chambre pour son invité. Il avait décidé ça quand le plus gros poisson du coin avait fini sur son pont. Si Zabuza était d'accord, et que personne ne viendrait le réclamer, il l'adopterait. Meme s'il n'était pas très loquace et un peu bizarre, le vieil homme ne pouvait contenir les élans de tendresse qui faisait palpiter son vieux coeur pour ce garçon. Ses courses lui avaient pris un peu de temps et le soleil commençait à rougeoyer lentement.

Quand il entra dans le petit cabanon, il n'y trouva pas son blessé. Il posa ses paquets et se tourna en entendant des pas à l'extérieur. Dans l'embrasure de la porte, Zabuza posait sur lui ses yeux sombres.

"Oh bah mon gars! Tu m'as fais peur tu sais! Regarde ce que j'ai acheté, on va se régaler ce soir."

Il se leva et s'approcha de l'homme.

"Je vois que tu as remis tes affaires. Ca te va bien, mais à te balader torse nu comme ça tu vas te faire poursuivre par toutes les filles du village. Hahahaha!"

Son rire s'étrangla dans sa gorge lorsque la main de Zabuza s'y referma. Ses genoux se dérobèrent et il glissa lentement au sol, la main puissante entravant toujours l'entrée de l'air dans ses poumons. L'instant suivant, il s'écrasait contre le mur du fond de la cabane. Retrouvant de l'air, il toussa violemment alors que ses yeux suivaient les gestes de son protégé avec horreur. Le brun avait ramassé le couteau du pêcheur et s'approcha de lui, le soleil couchant embrasant sa silhouette sombre. D'un geste précis, la gorge du vieillard fut tranchée, envoyant un large flot de sang sur le mur et le visage de son bourreau. Ichirô eut la chance de mourir sur une tendre caresse sur sa joue ridée, ses yeux s'éteignant avant de voir l'horrible sourire du démon auréolé de feu qui lacérait son vieux corps avec une ardeur inhumaine.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Et voilà

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez penser? Ai-je encore le droit de vivre?

En tout cas, le prochain c'est pour M5 XD


End file.
